Kizuna Meets Naruto
by KuraiFlame16
Summary: What happens when Tina, Sarah, Dawn, and Hope meet some Naruto character? Read to find out! This story was based on Quizilla results and a spin-off of Kizuna! :P


One day, Sarah and Hope were running away from the Naruto character Kisame.

"RUN AWAY!" they shouted at the same time with Kisame hot on their trail.

"I LOVE YOU BOTH!" he shouted with his arms outstretched.

"I think he loves you more!" shouted Sarah.

"No! He loves you more!" Hope shouted back as they continued to run.

"I LOVE YOU BOTH EQUALLY!" he shouted as Sarah and Hope widened their eyes.

"YOU HAVE TO PICK JUST ONE OF US!" they both shouted at the same time.

Sarah and Hope look back to see Naruto chasing Sakura who is chasing Sasuke who's next to Itachi and they are chasing Tina who is chasing Kisame who's chasing Sarah and Hope who are running away.

"NO!" Hope shouted as she and Sarah looked back to the front to see a street light turn red.

Then they stopped that caused Kisame to stop that caused Tina to stop that caused Itachi and Sasuke to stop that caused Sakura to stop that caused Naruto to stop. Kakashi was at the sidelines looking at the long line that was created by people. He blinked many times. Dawn and Deidara were also on the sidelines that ended up hitting each other not paying attention at all. Tina moved out of the line to be followed by Sasuke and Itachi. Sakura was going to follow them, only to be burned by Tina's fire attack.

"DON'T LEAVE!" Sarah and Hope shouted as soon as the light turned green.

"Time to run again!" Hope exclaimed as they started to run from Kisame and Sakura and Naruto stopped.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Sakura.

"NO! I'M NOT FINE!" she shouted as she pumped her fist in the air.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS GOING ON!" Sarah shouted as she and Hope looked back to only find Kisame.

"THIS ISN'T COOL!" Hope exclaimed as they came across another red light that caused them and Kisame to stop.

Then Sarah and Hope saw Tina walk across with Sasuke and Itachi behind her.

"TINA!" Hope and Sarah shouted at the same time.

Tina looked at the two and so did the Uchiha brothers. Tina sighed as she looked at the two. Then she looked at the brothers that were behind her.

"Itachi, go get your partner so he can stop chasing my friends. Sasuke let's go," Tina stated as Itachi left to get his partner and Sasuke followed Tina.

Then Itachi grabbed Kisame and threw him into the random portal that appeared. When Kisame went into the portal, the portal disappeared.

"You two are now free from Kisame," Itachi spoke as Sarah and Hope hugged Itachi.

"How are you and Deidara doing?" Tina asked Dawn as she and Sasuke came up to the two.

Dawn and Deidara looked at the two. Dawn gave a smile at Tina.

"We're doing fine. I see you got rid of Itachi," Dawn said as they looked towards Itachi who was being hugged by Sarah and Hope.

"He deserves that," Sasuke spoke as he hugged Tina from behind, "Of course Tina chose me over Itachi."

"Of course I did," Tina smiled at Sasuke.

Then Itachi came up to them with Sarah and Hope still hugging him. Dawn stood up with excitement in her eyes. She grabbed Itachi which caused Sarah and Hope to let go of him and put Itachi next to Deidara. Then Dawn got a camera out of her pocket.

"Say CHEESE!" Dawn said as Deidara smiled and Itachi gave a blank stare and she took the picture.

"You could at least smile Itachi," Dawn slightly glared at Itachi.

"Hn," he walked away and found Naruto and Sakura talking to Hope and Sarah, "I'm out of here," he jumped into a random portal that randomly appeared.

"Okay, where are these portals appearing from?" Dawn questioned as Sarah, Hope, Naruto, and Sakura came up to the group.

"I don't know," Sarah answered as everyone turned to look at her.

"Do you know what we're talking about blondie?" Tina questioned as she gave Sarah a weird look.

"Do you even know why you said that?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Sarah smiled as the others fell anime style.

"I guess the rest of us are staying here then," Sasuke spoke as Naruto started to chase Sasuke.

Everyone else stared as Sakura also joined Naruto to chase Sasuke. Tina, Hope, Sarah, and Dawn sweat dropped.

"SASUKE! Come back to the village!" Naruto shouted as he and Sakura continued to chase him.

"You guys aren't even in the village," Deidara spoke as the three stopped.

"Oh, right," Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Tina slapped her forehead and sighed. Sarah and Hope laughed while Dawn stared in amusement.


End file.
